Hot water bottles have been known for many years. Though these are cheap, they are difficult to fill and the heating does not last long. Many accidents occur when pouring in hot water causing scalds and burns to the user. Additionally these hot water bottles have screw stoppers which can be very difficult to use by the elderly or very young. It is well known that these types of bottles do not retain the heat for very long.
Simple electrodes like that used in a kettle, are not allowed to be used with any device that can be electrically charged and or that can touch the body or can be touched as the risk of burning or electric shock is very high.
In this specification unless the contrary is expressly stated, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge; or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.